Triple jump
A triple jump is the most effective way to gain height in Super Mario Odyssey and is used for many trickjumps and speedrun techniques. It is initiated by jumping three times in quick succession while moving. Properties Height-based jumps Out of all of the various jump types in Super Mario Odyssey, triple jumps are the highest by a decent margin, with a height ranging from 375 to 550 units depending on how long the jump button is heldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HynGdti4JSw. A full-height triple jump edges out the next highest jump type, the ground pound jump, by 36.5 units, making it the best choice for trickjumps that require height. It is worth noting that initiating the third jump in a triple jump sequence requires Mario to be moving, while executing the second jump does not. Therefore, it is only necessary to begin moving Mario forward right as the second jump is initiated, in order to begin accelerating him to the proper speed that is required to initiate the third jump. This is useful when attempting to initiate a triple jump sequence off of a very small platform. Distance-based jumps If there is enough room on the ground, a triple jump can be given momentum by using a ground pound roll. The roll can either be drawn out until Mario exits it, or canceled if there is little room, and then followed up immediately by a triple jump. This is one of the best ways to gain distance, since it supplies the same amount of momentum as a vault but with a bit of extra height. However, it is not always possible to utilize this for distance-based jumps if there is little room on the starting platform, as is the case with jumps such as Snow Dram. In many cases, triple jumps also have an advantage over vectored roll cancels, since roll cancels start with zero height. However, since roll canceling from the very edge of a platform provides slightly more momentum, they are more effective for jumps in which the target is extremely far away. Other properties Because a cap return jump takes priority over a triple jump, catching Cappy just as the third jump is being performed will result in a cap return jump replacing the triple jump. Because cap return jumps are lower than triple jumps, this may interfere with certain maneuvers, so one must be careful not to catch Cappy while executing the third jump in a sequence. Cap return jumps also take priority over single and double jumps, but the triple jump can still be executed if this occurs during the sequence. If Mario rotates too much between jumps or is not moving fast enough at the time of the third jump, the third jump will not be performed as a triple jump. Instead, it will result in Mario performing a "false triple jump", which appears to be a single jump. However, a false triple jump cannot be used as the first jump in a new triple jump sequence. Uses Triple jumps are often used for the following speedrun techniques and trickjumps: * Left Side * Flower Road Skip * Cage Triple * Salt Triple References Category:Movement